Posttransplant erythrocytosis (PTE) afflicts 5-15% of those patients with successful renal transplants. In an uncontrolled trial, we have established that enalapril is effective in normalizing hematocrits in patients with PTE. This trial is designed to evaluate the efficacy & hormonal effects of enalapril in such patients.